No Knock Is Need
by withadream13
Summary: She knows it's him. She only doesn't know what he wants.


_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**WARNINGS:** It contains sexual content._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Good night boss _– said DiNozzo as he left the room.

_Hey, did you give it __to her? _– asked Ziva as they walked in the direction of the elevator_._

_Of course I did! _– said DiNozzo with an awkward smile on his face as they were about to step in.

_He's lying! _– said Ziva and McGee in unison as the doors of the elevator closed in front of them.

* * *

Gibbs was about to put his gun into its place when something in the drawer got his attention. He smiled. He would give it to its owner … eventually. He closed the drawer, picked up his jacket and left.

* * *

_Hey kiddo! How are you doing? _– asked Gibbs as Carson came out of the elevator

_Fin__e. _– replied Carson as he sat on Gibbs chair

_How was the night over the director's house? _– asked Gibbs

_Cool! Jen and I watched The Godfather! Did you know that she has all the Godfathers? _– said Carson with enthusiasm in his voice and a brightness in his eyes.

_There is more than one?! _– asked Gibbs, intrigued

_There are three, boss__._ – answered DiNozzo

_Well, I got go Gibbs__. _ – said Carson before running up the stairs to the Director's

Gibbs watched him run upstairs as his mind travelled to the night before.

**FLA****HSBACK:  
**

_Once upon a time I would have asked to stay. And I wouldn't haven taken a no for an answer _- her voice was echoing in his mind.

**END OF FLA****HSHBACK**

**

* * *

**Jen was in the balcony watching DiNozzo trying to beat Carson's score, but her attention was stolen when a man with blue eyes entered the room as he followed Carson's parents. Herheart broke a little when Carson ran into his dad's arms. She was going to miss that kid. But when Gibbs stared into her eyes her heart melted. He too was going to miss that kid.

* * *

It was night and everybody had left, including the director, leaving Gibbs alone in the building. He opened the drawer as he did every day when he noticed the evidence bag he had almost forgotten. It was something that definitely caught his attention. Keeping evidence bags in his drawer wasn't something he'd usually do, but this one was special. In fact it wasn't the evidence bag in this drawer that caught his attention but more like its content.

**FLA****HSBACK:**

They were coming down the stairs; they had just put Carson to bed.

_It has been a long time. Us. Together outside of the office__._– she stated.

_Paris__._– replied Gibbs.

**END OF FLA****HSBACK**

He smiled at the evidence bag as a picture of that time came to mind.

He picked his jacket and discreetly put the evidence bag inside his pocket, closed the drawer and left.

* * *

He walked past Noemi without saying a word. It took only a glance into the study to find it empty, so he ran upstairs. When he got to her room he didn't bother to knock, but simple walked in.

_Hello __Jethro. _– said Jen without taking her eyes off her papers

He started walking in her direction. He sat next to her and she put her feet on his lap before placing her papers next to her.

_Who else would come in without knocking? _- she answered his silent question as she put her glasses at the bedside table. - _ You could have caught me in some awkward situation._

_Nothing new there. _– he said, with a smirk on his face.

Jen looked down and smiled.

_What brings you here? _– she asked as she looked into his eyes.

_This__. _– replied Gibbs, taking the evidence bag out of his pocket.

_So that's where it has been all this time! _– said Jen with a smile. – _Thank you. _– Jen got closer to him.

_You__'re welcome__._– replied Gibbs.

Jen leaned her forehead against his, feeling his hot breathe on her lips. The smell of sawdust infiltrated her body. Her perfume invaded his soul. She looked at his lips and then back at his eyes. He captured her lips with his for a soft, tender kiss.

_Is that all you came for? _– asked Jen when they broke apart.

_Well, that is just a __start. _– replied Gibbs.

Jen threw herself into him, capturing his lips for a rough and passionate kiss. Gibbs put his arms around her waist, holding her closer. Her hands flew to his shoulders and she pushed his jacket down. Gibbs let her go for a moment only to throw is jacket and the evidence bag out of the way. His lips never left hers. He put his hands back on her waist and lied her down as her hands travelled to his neck. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. Her breathe was heavy.

_So, is this your way of __saying 'no'? _– she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Gibbs laughed before taking her lips again. The taste of bourbon had grown on him. His tongue softly touched her lips before she let it in. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. He started kissing her jaw line before biting her earlobe. She laughed: a sound perfect to his ears. He left a trail of kisses on her neck. He left open mouth kisses on her shoulder as he slide the strap of her nightgown down, feeling her soft skin against his fingers.

Feeling his lips on her skin as he touched her again made her heartbeat increase, her breathe difficult and a shiver upon on her spine, but most of all it made her feel loved.

He kissed her lips softly and passionately as he pulled down the other strap. Without disconnecting his lips from hers, he pulled at the hem of her nightgown. She lifted her head from her pillow, so he could throw it aside. The nightgown flew to somewhere in her room. His eyes focused on her, beneath him. And there she was, just like he had thought of not that long ago. He smiled. He captured her lips as her hands searched for the hem of his shirt. She let go of him just long enough for his shirt to end up on the floor. Her hands were glued to his chest. She had missed this. She had missed the feeling of his muscles underneath her skin, the way he looked at her, his eyes full of love, lust and desire. He bent down and she took her chance to roll them over. She smiled as she felt him between her legs. She kissed the corner of his lip before biting his ear. She kissed behind his ear, leaving what later would be a purple bruise on his skin. She left opened mouth kisses on his neck before taking one of his nipples with her teeth. He groaned in pleasure as she did the same to his other nipple. She left a trail of kisses on his chest before her hands found the zip of his trousers. As she slowly took his trousers down she looked at him with a grin in her face and mischievous sparkle in her eyes. There he stood, just like she had dreamed, wanted and desired for so long. His underwear immediately met his trousers at the floor. She smiled at the view in front of her.

_Jen _ … - mumbled Jethro almost – _Jen … _- he called her name a little bit louder this time.

Ignoring his call, she kissed the tip of his penis before taking into her mouth. He started moaning in pure pleasure and groaning as she got deeper but slowly. She started accelerating her rhythm, and started going up and down faster, as his moans got louder. Feeling him coming she started going faster then slowly, just to tease him. He screamed in his highest moment.

She straddled over him. He caressed her cheeks and cleaned her lips before putting his hands on her tiny waist and rolling them over. He kissed her lips fiercely as his hands travelled to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. He bit her bottom lip before leaving a purple bruise on her neck. He took one of her breasts with his mouth and kept his other hand on the other breast. She felt a mix of pleasure and pain as he bit her nipple. She put herself more onto him, their bodies pressed together, while she passed her hands through his hair, her moans getting louder by the second. He let her breast free and kissed her chest before taking her other breast with his mouth. Without taking his mouth off her he caressed her clit before putting his hand inside of her panties. A feeling of anticipation started building in her stomach. He slowly dragged her panties down and when they hit her ankles she kicked them off. He put one finger inside of her as he slowly stopped sucking her breast. He kissed his way up as he accelerated his rhythm inside of her. He kissed her neck and was able to feel her pulse. He took a look into her eyes – they were dark green. Feeling his pace getting slow, she started moving her hips against him. He took her lips with his while he slipped another finger inside and accelerated his rhythm. She moaned into his mouth. He bit her lower lip before kissing his way down. He kissed her core as his fingers remain inside of her. She rocked her hips against his hand. He slowly took his fingers inside of her and replace with tongue. Her eyes were shut closed, butterflies in her stomach, her moans only getting louder. His name being the only thing she could say right. She begged for him. He looked at her sweaty, glowing, body beneath him, and the pleasure written all over her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly put himself inside of her, his kisses soft and intense. He went in further, harder and faster as her moans kept on getting louder. She begged him to be faster, and he gladly took on her request.

The electricity of their bodies moving along as one had never left them. The way his touch could burn her skin was still present. The way her eyes could infatuate him still worked. The way no words were necessary was something that they had never forgotten. But mostly the way she screamed out his name in her highest peak and how he loved to feel her body shaking with pure pleasure before he let himself go. Let it each other go was something none of them wanted to do.

He kissed her lips in the after glow before rolling down and lying beside her. She put herself close to him and spread her arm across his chest. A moment of silence stood between the two.

_I thought you hated me__._ - she mumbled more to herself then to him after a while, but loud enough for him to hear.

_I never hated you. I could never hate you. Although, I tried__._ – he said as he passed his fingers through her hair.

She looked at him. His eyes had a sparkle. A smile was spread across his face. He might never say it, but she could read it. She could read _I love you _on his face. It was true. It wasn't a dream. Her smile only got bigger. She kissed his lips fiercely, taking his tongue into hers. She sat in top of him.

No words were needed for him to read _I love you too. _


End file.
